This invention relates to fireplace equipment and more particularly to ornamental gas-fired equipment containing a fountain.
Fireplaces often include a device for burning gas, as distinguished from logs, coal, or other solid fuels. These gas burning devices usually have ornamental parts which disguise the gas burners. The most common of these ornamental parts are ceramic logs, stone, or the like. These parts do a good job of concealing the gas burner, but limit the ornamentation available from the view point of interior design.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide new and improved ornamentation for gas-fired fireplaces. Here, an object is to provide such ornamentation without loss of the convenience of the gas-fired feature.
Another object of the present invention is to add humidity to the air which tends to become unduly dry during times when a fireplace is most likely to be used.
Still another object is to provide means for accomplishing these and other objects in houses which either do or do not have built-in fireplaces.